csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Matty
|} Mateusz "matty" Kołodziejczyk (ur. 13 października 1994) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 6 lutego 2015 roku. Drużyny *2014-05-20 – 2014-10-21 - 35px|Polska ALSEN Team *2014-10-21 – 2015-02-06 - 35px|Polska Ziomki *2015-02-16 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Polska 31337 eSPORTS *2015-07-28 – 2015-09-12 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2015-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Polska ex-USSR Team *2016-01-05 – 2016-01-09 - 35px|Polska Team Refuse *2016-03-?? – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS *2016-??-?? – 2016-08-27 - 35px|Polska Homel3ss *2016-08-27 – 2016-10-19 - 35px|Polska ATB Gaming *2017-07-28 – 2017-10-06 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars (tymczasowo) *2017-10-06 – 2019-06-09 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars *2019-06-09 – 2019-10-10 - 35px|Polska Izako Boars (nieaktywny) Historia 2014 *'20 maja 2014' - matty dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę ALSEN Team. *'21 października 2014' - Skład drużyny ALSEN Team odtąd był znany pod nazwą Ziomki. 2015 *'6 lutego 2015' - matty jest jedną z dziewięciu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów. W tym samym dniu skład drużyny Ziomki rozpadł się! *'16 lutego 2015' - matty dołączył do drużyny 31337 eSPORTS. *'28 lipca 2015' - matty dołączył do drużyny ESC Gaming. *'12 września 2015' - matty opuścił drużynę ESC Gaming. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - matty dołączył do drużyny Team Refuse i w tym samym dniu wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *'9 stycznia 2016' - Po zdyskwalifikowaniu drużyny Team Refuse w kwalifikacjach do europejskiego minora 2016 Columbus matty musiał opuścić drużynę. *W marcu 2016 roku matty dołączył do drużyny DEEZ NUTS. *'27 sierpnia 2016' - Skład drużyny Homel3ss został przejęty przez organizację ATB Gaming. *'19 października 2016' - matty oraz michi opuścili drużynę ATB Gaming. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - matty razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'28 lipca 2017' - matty został tymczasowym członkiem drużyny Izako Boars. *'15 sierpnia 2017' - matty został MVP piątego tygodnia Mistrzostw Polski ESL. *'6 września 2017' - matty razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'6 października 2017' - matty został oficjalnym członkiem drużyny Izako Boars. 2019 *'9 czerwca 2019' - matty został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Izako Boars. *'10 października 2019' - matty oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Izako Boars. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 6 lutego 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *matty i michi są jedynymi osobami z drużyny Ziomki, którym nie udowodniono obstawianie meczy, lecz i tak zostali zbanowani. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska ALSEN Team' *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Cracow Game Spot 2014 (2014) '35px|Polska SIABADABA' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 119 (2014) '35px|Polska Ziomki' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Season IX (2014) '35px|Polska 31337 eSPORTS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO March 2015 - Comiesięczne finały (2015) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 23 czerwca (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 30 czerwca (2015) *5/6 miejsce CEVO Season 7 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 14 lipca (2015) *Drugie miejsce IzakTV Summer Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Płońsk E-Sport Challenge Summer Edition (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska PROFESJONALISCI' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 26 listopada (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 29 listopada (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska UPSTAGE' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 6 grudnia (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 13 grudnia (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 17 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska ex-USSR Team' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 19 (2015) '35px|Polska UPSTAGE' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 20 grudnia (2015) '35px|Polska Ziomki' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 22 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 1 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 3 marca (2016) '35px|Polska DEEZ NUTS' *3/4 miejsce Silesia Open Championships (2016) '35px|Polska ATB Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce CSCenter League (2016) '35px|Polska ZWIERZĘTA' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) '35px|Polska c'est la vie' *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska Grubasy' *Czwarte miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *Drugie miejsce MSI Challenge! (2017) '35px|Polska Cztery' *1/2 miejsce Legend Series 3 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *Drugie miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce CSBETGO CUP 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA CS:GO Challenge 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 12 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Polska Pride Gaming' *5/8 miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *7 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce UCC Cup 1 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|UE KPI Gaming' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major League Winter 2017 (2017) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *Pierwsze miejsce Winner of the Future 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce EMASTERS International Opening (2018) *1/16 miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 3 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce EMASTERS Champions - Drugie kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Season 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *5 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Izako Boars vs Izako Tigers Show Match (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI MGA - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2018 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Games Clash Masters - Trzecie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Games Clash Masters - Czwarte zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce Let's Play Częstochowa 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 23 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Gametoon Challenge (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Summer 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polbit Arena Tournament 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 4: Grupa Mistrzowska - Etap grupowy (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Premiership - Winter 2018: Climber Cup (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LANTREK CS:GO BY LENOVO LEGION - Drugie kwalifikacje online (2019) *5 miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 1 (2019) *13 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *1/2 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 - Baraże (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały - Jedenaste kwalifikacje (2019) *1/4 miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie pre-kwalifikacje (2019) *Trzecie miejsce Esportal Global - Polskie finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 (2019) *5 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019: Etap grupowy (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL Polish Championship - Spring 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 9-15 czerwca 2019 (2019) *16 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 23-30 czerwca 2019 (2019) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 30 czerwca-7 lipca 2019 (2019) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 14-21 lipca 2019 (2019) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 21-28 lipca 2019 (2019) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 4-11 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 11-18 sierpnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Polska Capri Sun' *1/2 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019: Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|Polska Izako Boars' *10 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 25 sierpnia-1 września 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 1-8 września 2019 (2019) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 8-15 września 2019 (2019) *9 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 22-29 września 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 29 września-6 października 2019 (2019) '35px|Polska Klan Gadanych Głupot' *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa S7 Grupa Mistrzowska - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 21-22 października 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 20-27 października 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-29 października 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 8-15 grudnia 2019 (2019) '35px|Serbia RADNICKI' *Drugie miejsce Relog Esports Season 1: Etap online (2019) 'Bez drużyny' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League Challenger - Europa: Grudzień 2019 (2019) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 29 grudnia 2019-5 stycznia 2020 (2020) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 6-7 stycznia 2020 (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *3 pestki by Matty ! #Grubasy vs. Samsung4Gamers Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1994